


Avenge Me

by beccaburrows1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaburrows1997/pseuds/beccaburrows1997





	1. Prologue

Becca is a troubled 16 year old. Her parents were never around and she had to care for herself. Even more so now that they passed and she got emancipated. But she has always had her best friend, Peter Parker, and his Aunt, May Parker, who lived across the hall to help out when she needed it. Becca and Peter have been best friends since kindergarten. They are always glued at the hip but there is one thing that she had never told him.... she is in love with him. May kind of knows but knows that it is hard for Becca to talk about it because it seems like everyone she loves leaves her and she is scared. She struggles with major depression because of the horrible childhood she had to face alone. Peter is the only person that can make all of her problems melt away and actually make her smile. If it wasn't for Peter, God knows where she would be.

Peter Parker was your typical average genius kid but little did everyone know that he was way more than that. After getting bit by a genetically enhanced spider he realized that he could walk up walls, sense when danger is near, and lift 100x his body weight. He made a suit out of a hoodie and sweatpants and drew a spider on his chest calling himself Spider-Man. No one really knew who Spider-Man was until his Uncle Ben died and he was scouring the streets every night to find his killer. Tony Stark heard of him a year or so later and decided to make him an actual suit and recruit him. No one knew who he really was until he forgot to check his room one night coming in from being the "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" and Ned saw him crawl on the ceiling in his suit. A few months later, May found out and was not happy but let him continue as long as Tony watched out for him. Becca has no idea about Peter's secret life and he planned to keep it that way no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 1

It has been 3 weeks since my parents died. I know they were never around but it still hurts. I haven't been to school since it happened, I am going back tomorrow. My best friend, Peter has brought me all my work and has helped me through it a lot. His Aunt comes over every few days to make sure I am okay. She usually brings me some of her wheat cakes, which are by far the best ones I have ever had.

Peter and I are supposed to study for this test in Chemistry but he is over an hour late. I sigh and start to read the chapter it is over. About an hour later I hear a knock at the door.

_I swear if this is Peter and he doesn't have a good excuse I am going to kill him._

I open the door to a very tired Peter Parker. "What the hell happened to you? You are almost 3 hours late!" I was pissed.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark called me and I had to go."

"You are lucky. I was going to go off on you." I laughed. "It's okay though, I read the chapter and looked over your notes so I think I will be okay to take it tomorrow." He just nodded and left. Um okay weird. I guess he is just super tired.

The next morning I am leaving for school but Peter is nowhere to be found. He is supposed to walk with me to school but I guess I will just walk alone and keep to myself.

_What is up with him lately? He never misses first period._

I got an A on my Chemistry test. I didn't see Peter until that class and then tried to catch him in the hall after but he was gone.

I walk home alone but instead of walking to my apartment, I stopped by Peter's. May answered the door.

"Hi Aunt May, have you seen Peter? He only showed up for our test today. I am really worried about him. When he came over last night he looked like he wasn't sleeping. Do you know what is going on?"

"No I haven't sweetie. Mr. Stark has been keeping him really busy. He is almost never home. I'm worried about him too. He won't talk to me about anything. I'm sorry I wish I could be of more help."

"It's okay. Thank you." With that I turned and left.

It's not like him to not talk to May. I sure hope he is okay.

Ever since he got this "Stark Internship" he hasn't been himself. I miss the old Peter. The one that always had family come first, never missed a day of school because he loved expanding his knowledge, never blew anyone off. I just miss my best friend. I can't lose him too, not now.


	3. Chapter 2

School drug on like usual but again Peter was a no show. I haven't seen him in a few days and he is ignoring my texts. I sighed, shut my locker and headed out the door.

I walk into my apartment building and bump into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I turn to face Peter who is looking at the floor.

"Peter! I have been trying to text you for days! Where have you been?" He takes a deep breath and looks up at me.

"Why would I tell you it's not like you are my mom!" He said loudly. Um okay what the hell. Why is he acting like this?

"Peter I-"

"Just don't bother. I don't want to be friends anymore. Leave me alone and never talk to me again." And with that he turned and walked out. I held back my tears and ran up to my apartment, slamming the door behind me sliding down it to the floor and hugging my knees. Why was he being so mean? He has NEVER been that way to anyone let alone me. I sat and cried and let the depression and anxiety take over letting the voices in my head get to me.

_He doesn't care about you anymore. He never has just like your parents. No one loves you. No one would care if you died. Might as well get it over with. All your pain will go away forever._

In tears I got up and walked out the door. By the time I realized where I was going I was already standing on the edge of the bridge wanting to jump and let the cold water below consume me and take me into a blissful oblivion.

_Just do it. Jump._

And I did.


	4. Chapter 3

Just as I was about to hit the chilly water below I close my eyes ready for the end but instead I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me away. I open my eyes to see the one and only Spider-Man swinging me to the shore. He set me down gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I would be if you didn't save me" I scoffed. He sat down next to me.

"What made you jump?" He asked looking down at me and I broke into tears.

"No one likes me or wants to be around me. My parents were never around as a child and I have lived on my own since they died and the only person that would help me through that told me to never talk to him again today. I just feel so alone. I would just be better off dead." I sobbed. "Why do you even care? Shouldn't you be fighting some thugs or something?"

"I am out here to save lives, not just fight crime." He stood up. "Now come on it's freezing out here. Let me take you home." Before I could protest he scooped me up. "Hold tight." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kept one arm tightly around my waist and he started to swing. I told him where my apartment was and he swung me to my fire escape. I opened my window to my room and climbed in. He followed.

"I'm fine you don't need to stay here." I said as I sat on my bed.

"The City is quiet tonight, I will be fine. Why don't you talk to me about your friend." He said as he sat beside me. And for some reason I opened up to him.

"His name is Peter. We have been friends forever. He is the sweetest most caring guy you will ever meet. I really don't know what happened but today he told me that he didn't want to talk to me anymore and was super rude and I broke. He was the only one that I could talk to. He was my only friend."

"Only? Come on you have to talk to a lot of people."

"I mean yeah but it's not like what we had." I sigh and look down.

"Do you think he just had a bad day or a reason behind it?" He asked.

"I hope it was just a bad day because I really don't know what I would do if he cut me out."

"Why do you say that? I mean besides what happened tonight."

"I'm in love with him. I have been for a long time now but everyone I love leaves so I just bottle it up inside and don't talk about it." Did I just say that? To a complete stranger. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"W-why haven't you told him? Do you think that he doesn't feel the same way?" He stuttered.

"Who would love me? No one."

"Who WOULDN'T love you. You seem like a really nice girl. You are beautiful. And I see that you have a Midtown High book over there so you are smart as well. You are definitely a 10." He said confidently. I blushed.

"If only everyone could see the way you do." I laughed.

"If this Peter guy doesn't see it then he is a loser."

"Yeah I guess." I said as we heard sirens.

"I uh got to go." He said as he jumped up. "Just try and talk to this Peter guy and let him know how you feel." And with that he left. I sighed.

I guess he was right. I will talk to him tomorrow after we get back from our field trip.


	5. Chapter 4

**Peter's POV**  
I swung away from the robbery I just stopped, thinking about Becca. I just didn't want her to get hurt. With me being Spidey I am scared for everyone around me. I just wanted to protect her, that is why I haven't told her about my "secret" life, but I hurt her in the process.

What baffled me more than anything is that she loves me. A smile came to my face just thinking about it. I have been in love with her since we were 7 but didn't think she felt the same way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I hope she comes to me tomorrow so I can apologize for today. I can't lose her. I love her too damn much.

**Becca's POV**  
I woke up the next morning super early so I could catch Peter before he left his house. I got ready and made sure to put a little more effort in to looking cute to try and impress him. I grabbed my books and walked out the door and walked over to the Parker's door. I took a deep breath.  _I can do this._ I knocked and Peter answered. He looked at me with nothing but sorrow.

"Becca, come in please." I walked in and he continued. "I am so sorry for yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I guess I have just been under a lot of stress lately with the Stark Internship and school and I took it out on you and I am so very sorry for that. You don't need to forgive me because we both know I don't deserve it. I just don't want to lose you...." his voice faded at the end as he looked at the floor.

I smiled. "You will have to work hard for me to forgive you but Peter..." His head snapped up and looked me in the eyes. "You will never lose me and I better not lose you!" He smiled and hugged me.

"You won't I promise!" He hugged me tighter. After about a minute he pulled away. "We should really get going." I nodded, smile still plastered to my face. We walked to school and it seemed like yesterday never happened.

Right before we got on the bus I pulled Peter to the side. "Can we talk after school? Maybe stop by Delmar's?" He smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great!" With that we loaded the bus.

We were almost to our destination when Peter perked up and looked around. He slapped Ned on the chest.

"We are all going to die!" Ned yelled as he ran to the back of the bus to look at this circular spaceship hovering above downtown New York. I turn around to find Peter and I see him shoot out of the bus and hang on to the side of it as he puts on a mask. I look closer. It's a Spider-Man mask. As realization smacked me in the face.

_ITS_ _ THE _ _SPIDER-MAN MASK._

Peter Parker, my best friend, is Spider-Man.


	6. Chapter 5

I can't believe what I just saw. How did he not tell me? I guess that explains what has been happening recently. As realization came over me again I realized that I actually told Peter I loved him. He should have just took of the mask right then and made a big romantic gesture. He said all those nice things about me. Does he love me? My head hurts. This is A LOT to take in.

"What you kids have never seen a spaceship before?" The bus driver said just as someone came over the radio and told him to take us back to school.

Almost immediately after we got back everyone left. I needed to talk to Ned so I ran to his house. "Ned! We need to talk." I said as I banged on the door. He opened it.

"When were you going to tell me about Peter?" I said infuriated. Ned stepped outside and shut the door.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm not dumb Ned. How long have you known?"

"Becca I have no idea what you are talking about." He started to sweat.  _I knew it. He knows._

"You are telling me that you didn't notice that he disappeared off the bus? Ned I saw him swing away."

"Oh that. Um I found out by accident and he told me not to tell you." He said looking ashamed.

"Why would he not tell me?! Does May know?" I said as I started pacing back and forth.

"She knows but he didn't want to tell you because he lo-"

"He what Ned?!" I say as I turn around and only see dust. 


	7. Chapter 6

I leave Ned's in anger. Where did he go? I shake my head and walk to my apartment. Something seems off. I got to Peter's and knock. No answer. The building is quiet. No babies crying, no TVs on way too loud. This is creepy. I walk to my apartment and make sure to lock the door.

It has been a few days and I have not heard anything from anyone. I have tried calling Peter, May, Ned, everyone and no one is picking up. I don't feel safe here anymore. I hear gunshots all night every night, people screaming and yelling, they even set a car on fire. I need to find out what is going on and get somewhere that I feel safe. I collected my necessary things and some food and water.

_If anyone knows where Peter is and what is going on it would be the Avengers._

I grab my keys and walk out the door, locking it behind me. I remember that the Avengers moved to a compound upstate. I walk to the nearest gas station to find no one. I grab a map and leave a dollar on the counter. I grab a pen from my bag and plot my route and head on my way.

———————————————————————————

It's been 4 days of walking. All the buses and subways are shut down and I haven't even seen any cars. I have maybe seen a hand full of people when I stop in a town to sleep. I feel like my body will give out any second. I am exhausted.

Finally I can see it, the Avengers compound. With the little bit of energy I have I run to the gate and press the buzzer.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Please I need help!" I yelled. I hear a buzz and the gate opens. I walk up the driveway and see the one and only Captain Steve Rogers.

"You look exhausted! Please come in." He said with urgency and proceeded to help me inside. He walked me to the dining room and got me a glass of water and made me a PB&J. I am embarrassed on how fast I ate. I was famished.

"Are you okay? You said you needed help." He asked as he sat across from me.

"I am looking for Peter Parker but you may know him as Spider-Man. He has been missing for a week and so has a lot of people. I was hoping he was here with you. What happened?" He looked down sadly and told me about Thanos and the infinity stones and how he wiped out half of all living creatures. My eyes start to tear up. "You mean to tell me that he is gone? That everyone is gone?" He nodded.

"Yes. He was with Tony and no one has heard from them since."

"What do you mean with Tony? Where were they?" I said through the silent tears running down my face.

"They tried to stop Thanos in Space on a planet called Titan."

"Space?! Are you sure he is gone? Is there anyway that we can contact the ship or whatever they were on?!" I started to panic.

"We have tried. I am sorry." I broke. Natasha walked in and looked at Steve. He just nodded. She must have been listening.

"What is your name sweetheart and do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked. I tried to collect myself.

"Becca and no. My part of town is unsafe. They are rioting. Gunshots, car fires, everything."

"Come with me." She said. I got up and she walked me to a room and opened the door. "Tony has this set up for Peter." Tears start trailing down my face. "You can stay here if you want."

"Thank you." She nodded and turned and shut the door behind her.

I walked around and noticed a picture next to the bed of Peter and May. I smiled.  _They looked so happy._  As I continued to explore the room I found some of his shirts hanging in the closet. I grabbed one.  _It smells just like him._ I fell to the bed, clutching the shirt like my life depended on it and cried.

_How could he just be gone?_


	8. Chapter 7

The days just seem to drag on forever. I honestly don't even know how many days I have been here. I have not left Peter's... I mean my room. Nat comes in and checks on me but I really don't say anything. I feel empty. It has gotten worse since Carol saved Tony and Nebula.  _"I lost the kid."_  Those words ripped a hole right though me. Steve told him about me and it was like he didn't want to even look at me. I sighed just thinking about it.

I get snapped out of my depressing thoughts by a knock at my door. Before I could say anything Nat walks in.

"Okay I know I am not good at the whole 'friendship' thing but I can't let you sit in here and mope." She tossed some clothes at me. "Shower, get dressed and meet me outside." I nodded and she left. I did what I was told.

I walk outside to the yard in this skin tight workout outfit.

"Good you are here now we shall begin." She said as she saw me.

"Begin what?" I asked confused. Just then she threw a ball at me and I dodged. "Dodgeball?" I laughed.

"No, your training. I am going to teach you hand-to-hand combat so that if something does happen you can fight." What the hell. "First is reflexes." She said as she threw another ball. My 'training' when on for the rest of the day to the night.

"Okay tomorrow I want you up and out here at 0600 and you will show me your combat skills so I can have a starting point." She said as she cleaned up the yard.

I went back to my room. Honestly it felt good to get out. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

—————————————————————————

It has been a few months of training. Nat was surprised about how quickly I was learning. She is having me do an 'exam' today to see if I retained what I have learned. I walk out to the yard and I see Nat and Steve.  _Shit. Why is Steve out here?_

"For your exam today you will be fighting Steve."  _Fuck_. "Do not take it easy on him, trust me, he can handle it." I nod. "3. 2. 1. FIGHT!" She yelled. Steve and I run toward each other and immediately I dodge as he swings at me. I come back and hit him in the jaw. He grabs it.

"Damn, nice right hook."

"Thanks." I said cocky. Then he tackled me to the ground.

"Never let your guard down." I smiled as I broke my arm out of his grasp and flipped him over and pinned him.

"I could say the same to you, Captain." He pushes me off and got up. I dodged every blow he threw at me and I got him a good few times. I finally wore him out and pinned him again.

"Becca! That was so great. I am proud of you!" Nat said walking up to us. I got up and helped Steve. "You good Cap?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm good. She put up a hell of a fight though." He smiled at me. "Nat I think you got some competition." They laughed.

"Becca I am proud to say that you have completed my training. We will do some fights every once in a while to keep you in the game." She smiles and walks away. Steve turns to me.

"Hey I know you might not want to do this but I am running a support group for people that are in your same situation. It would really mean a lot if you came tonight."

"I will think about it." He nods and walks inside. I look up at the beautiful sky and think about Peter. He would be so proud of me for today. I really wish he was here.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hi my name is Becca and I lost someone." It has been a few months since I started coming to Steve's support group and I finally decided to talk today. After hearing some of these people's stories, I know I am not alone anymore. Other people lost wifes, husbands, mothers, fathers, children. A lot of the stories have touched me.

"Becca go ahead and tell us about who you lost." Steve says to me with a comforting smile.

"His name is... was Peter Parker." My eyes start to tear up. "He was my best friend. He was there for me no matter what. When my parents died, he was my shoulder to cry on. He was at every court date for me to get emancipated. He was my rock." Tears started to flow down my face. "The day it happened, when he disappeared, I was going to tell him that I loved him but he was gone before I could say anything. I miss him more and more each day. I would give anything just to see him one more time. Sometimes I wish I disappeared too. The hurt and the longing just gets too much sometimes and it is hard to cope. But coming here and listening to you all share your stories and how you are trying to move on keeps me going so thank you."

"No thank you Becca. Everyone in this room has felt a lot of the same things you have and you just have to learn to push through, for them, for Peter." Steve says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I nod. "It has been a long and hard year for us, all of us but we must stay strong and push on." Everyone claps and we are dismissed. "Please make sure to write down the first and last name of the people you know that vanished so we can make a memorial!" Steve yells as we disburse.

A lot of people came up and hugged me and told me to stay strong. I thanked them and wiped my tears away. I walked up to the table with the 'vanished' sheet on it and looked at everyone written. I grabbed the pen and wrote down 3 names.

_Edward 'Ned' Leeds_   
_May Parker_   
_Peter Parker_


	10. Chapter 9

Steve walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay kid?" I nodded wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Come on let's go home" He walked me to the car and I got in. I was silent the whole ride home.  _I can't believe it's been a year._ I sigh as we pull up to the compound. I get out and walk straight to my room. It's late so I change into my pajamas and fall asleep thinking about Peter.

_"Becca! Wait up!" Peter yells. I turn to see him in his cap and gown. I smile._

_"We did it Peter! We finally graduated!" He smiles and hugs me._

_"Yeah we did." He pulls away. "So um... would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" He sounded nervous._

_"I would love to." I smile._

_"Really? Great! See you at 8!" He smiled and walked away. Why was he so nervous? Dinner at his house is a normal thing._

_I decided to keep my graduation dress on and touch up my makeup. I walk over to his door and knock. A few seconds later Peter opens the door and I can't help but stare. He looks so handsome. I noticed that he was staring too. I blushed. "Come in." He put his hand out for me to take, so I did. He guided me to the dining room. I was in aw_ _e_ _. The lights were off and the table was set for two with roses and candles. All this for me? "Do you like it?" He asked._

_"Peter it is beautiful."_

_"Just like you." He said shyly. He walked me to my chair and pulled it out for me. I thanked him. He went into the kitchen and came back with my food. He smiled as he served me the spaghetti he made._

_"Peter did you do all of this?"_

_"Yes. I wanted tonight to be special." He sat down after grabbing his food. We sat and ate. After we were finished I asked the question that has been digging at me all night._

_"What is all this for?" He started to look nervous. He got up and offered his hand to me and took me to sit on the couch. He sat beside me and looked me in the eyes._

_"Becca, I know we have been friends for a long time but I feel like I want to be more than friends" he paused. "I don't know if you feel the same way but... Becca I love you. I have for a while I was just scared to tell you and I-"_

_"Peter I love you too."_

_"Really?" I nod and smile. He grabs my hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't hold in my happiness. I just leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back with so much love and passion. We pulled away breathless._

_"Yes Peter I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiled and put his hand on my face and kissed me again._

I woke up with tears running down my face and soaking my pillow. I realized it was all a dream. I wish it was all true. I just want him here, holding me, but I guess dreams are just dreams.


	11. Chapter 10

Another support group meeting today. This guy was talking about how he went on his first date with this guy he has been talking to. I am happy that he is trying to make the best of his situation.

We all disbursed after the conclusion of the meeting. I was over by the coffee when I felt someone approach me from behind.

"Becca?" I turned to see Ross. He lost his mom in the snap. She was all he had left. He is only a year older than me.

"Oh hi Ross. How are you?"

"I'm okay how about you?"

"I'm hanging in there." I replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out to dinner tomorrow?" I was taken back at first but then I thought about the guy today, taking that leap of faith. I mean he is really attractive, dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Maybe it would be a good thing. I smiled at him.

"I would love to." He smiled.

"Great! Pick you up at 7?" I nodded.

"See you then." He smiled at walked away. I sighed. I began having second thoughts.

_Is this really such a good idea? I don't know if I am ready for this._ _I am still in love with Peter. How can I go out with a guy, one that I don't even know, when I am still hung up on Peter. God I am so stupid._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Steve. "Hey kiddo what's wrong?"

"Ross just asked me out and I said yes but I don't know if I am ready for that."

"Just give it a try. I know how hard it is to move on but we all have to do it sometime but there will always be a special place in our hearts for those we lost." I nod.

"Thanks Steve, I really needed that." With that we walked to the car and drove home.

_I can do this._


	12. Chapter 11

I thought about my 'date' all night. I barely slept. It's almost 5pm now. I decided to get ready. Nat let me borrow a nice black dress and helped me do my hair and makeup. By the time she was done it was almost 7. My nerves started to kick in.

"You will do fine." I nod. Just then the buzzer goes off for the gate. Nat let him in. Steve grabbed the door for me and walked me out. Ross stepped out of the car and went to open my door.

"Have her back by 10." Steve said sternly.

"I will sir." Ross said and I got in and he shut the door. Ross got in and we drove to the restaurant.

We pull up to this fancy restaurant and he gets out and opens my door for me. "Thank you." I smiled. He is such a gentleman. He gave the keys to the valet and walked me inside. He gave the host his name for the reservation and we got sat immediately.

We sat in silence as the meal came. It was really awkward.  _It would never be like this with Peter._ No I can't think about him right now. We sat and ate.

"So you live at the Avengers compound?" He asked.

"Um yeah. Steve and Natasha took me in after everything happened." I said.

"Ah I see. Do you like it there?"

"Yeah it's nice." This had to be the most forced conversation I had ever had. No matter how hard I tried not to all I could think about was Peter. Something in me told me that he will be coming back, that I needed to wait for him. I sighed. We finished our dinner, Ross paid and we left. He tried having small talk in the car but the awkwardness never faded. We pulled up to the compound and he got out and walked me to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." He said.  _How? We barely talked._  He leaned in and tried to kiss me.  _Oh hell no_. I backed away.

"I'm sorry Ross I can't do this." He got mad.

"Becca you have to move on. He is gone and never coming back." He yelled. I slapped him.

"Don't you ever yell at me like that. I am sorry that I am just not ready to let go!" Steve must have heard the yelling and opened the door.

"I think it's time you leave Ross." Steve said sternly. Ross scoffed and left, making sure to speed off. "Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Physically yes. Mentally no. I couldn't stop thinking about Peter. I just don't think I'm ready to let go." He pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed.


	13. Chapter 12

Today is the dedication for the 'Vanished' Memorial.  _It's been 2 years... it feels like it happened yesterday._ I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Nat picked out this beautiful red dress for me to wear.  _Red is Peter's favorite color._  Today is going to be rough. I hear a light knock at the door. Nat peeped her head in.

"You ready kiddo?" I nod.

"As ready as I will ever be." I say as I look one last time in the mirror and walk out.

Steve is giving a speech but I am too distracted by my own thoughts to pay attention.  _This shouldn't be happening. Everyone should be here, be alive. Why did Thanos have to destroy the stones? Why? Why Peter? Why not me? Peter meant something to this world. He was trying to help save it. What did he do to deserve this? Nothing, he did nothing wrong. He was the sweetest more caring person in the world._ A tear slipped out of my eye. Nat noticed and grabbed my hand and squeezed as if to say it was going to be okay. I looked at her and gave her a slight smile. Steve finished the speech and everyone clapped and we were dismissed. Steve walked over to Nat and I. We walked silently around and looked at all the names and then I saw it. I reached to run my fingers over the letters engraved in the stone and broke.

_May Parker_   
_Peter Parker_

Steve grabbed me and hugged me as I cried into his chest.

"He's gone. They are gone. My family is gone." I cried. Steve just held me closer and pet my head to soothe me.

"You have a new family now." Steve said. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and smiled. Nat came up with a smile on her face.

"Yes you do." She said as she stroked my back. I smiled at both of them as tears fell down my face. They both pulled me in to a big hug. We all pulled away and walked to the car.

We get home and I go to my room. I change out of my dress into some sweats and one of Peter's shirts. I sit on my bed and pick up the picture of him and May. I run my fingers over his face with a smile.

"I'm going to be okay Pete. I promise." A stray tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away and put the picture back on the nightstand. I laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

_I'm going to be okay._


End file.
